The Oral Health 2000 (OH2K) Consortium is an essential program component for Oral Health America (OHA) in achieving its long-range mission and objectives. Broadly stated, the mission of OHA is to improve the oral health of Americans. The Healthy People 2000 National Objectives are key parameters that OHA utilizes in tracking overall progress toward meeting the OHA objectives. Oral Health America encourages state and local communities in the U.S. to make the oral health of their population a priority by establishing local Oral Health 2000 Consortia. Such consortia provide a strong basis for the planning and implementation of effective community-based oral disease prevention and health promotion strategies. The involvement of local health professionals, dental experts, policy makers, advocacy organizations, educators, and other interested individuals in community-based efforts is vital to the success of local consortia. This Consortium, entitled "Synergy at the Grassroots Level," will strive to increase individual, family, community, and corporate commitment to improving the nation?s oral health by promoting the development of community-based and integrated strategies that evaluate project and program effectiveness. The conference is expected to disseminate to several hundred attendees information concerning OHA, national health goals, evaluative criteria for effective and efficient dental care delivery, national health promotion through NSTEP, the National Sealant Alliance, the Oral Health 2000 Consortium, the Dental ~Enterprize Zone Program, and local coalition building for effective programs. Additionally, dozens of individuals will have attained a level of familiarity, if not proficiency, in dealing with the media and the public about complex issues of science and health.